Misunderstandings
by flameretardant
Summary: Draco is an angel from a society that thinks of humans as chattel to be enslaved. Angels often raid human societies to kidnap humans. On one such raid, Draco comes across Harry and kidnaps him. Detailed summary inside. DMxHP.


**A/N: **Hi guys! This story was written as a role-playing game between myself & a partner (Initials: SL – they like their privacy).

It's DM x HP – here's the summary:

**Summary:** Harry was a 27-year old man living in the human city of Mireu - he had a job and a normal life. All that got turned upside down when he was kidnapped by a 19 year old angel named Draco and brought to live in the Angel-world.

Harry was not happy about his new living conditions and he let Draco know it. Draco decided the only way to foster understanding between them was to rape Harry into submission. He got the raping part down just fine - unfortunately for Draco, Harry had other ideas when it came to submission.

Harry is currently very attracted to another angel named Oliver; Oliver was raised with humans and he has a better understanding of how the human world works. Draco does not take kindly to the friendship between his slave and the other angel; more rape ensues as a result.

Harry's lived in the angel world for a couple of months now. Unfortunately, he's been rather sick for the last few weeks - so he has gone to the village healer Dani to see what is wrong with him. At her office, he gets some rather unexpected and unpleasant news.

**A/N:** The time-stamps indicate when we worked on the fic. Originally, the characters in the fic were different but they felt so right as a DM x HP relationship. Because it was originally an RP-game, it's unique 'cus you get perspective from both Harry & Draco. That might put some people off but I think it makes it more interesting!

**My partner (SL) wrote as: Harry** (original character was named Helit)

**I (flame_retardant) wrote as: Draco** (original character was named Padme)

**September 03, 2011, 09:24:58 AM**

"Well it's official," Luna said as she removed the glowing green healing stone from Harry's toned stomach and looked at him. "You're pregnant."

"Do you know who the father is?" She asked apprehensively. Things could go very very badly for Harry if Draco turned out not to be the father. "It isn't Oliver is it? Please tell me you haven't been going around behind Draco's back. You _know _how bad it's going to get if he finds out."

**September 03, 2011, 10:23:41 AM**

Staring at Luna for a few long seconds, Harry tried to process what the healer had said. He sat up from lying on the examination bed, green eyes blinking rapidly at Luna. His long black hair swayed forward. His once dyed blond hair had returned to its natural black from the two months he had stayed up above with the angels. Apparently the angels didn't find any fun in dyeing their hair. They prided themselves in being blond which Harry now found rather bland. They were all a uniform colour. He was now glad for his natural black which was mussed from lying down. He picked up the black bandana he had managed to grab before being taken, bundling up his hair, giving his hands something to do as he tried to come up with a response.

There really was no right answer.

"Of course I know who the father is," Harry said, sliding off the bed and righting his clothes, a tunic which Draco had given to him. His dragon-tattoed arm grazed over his thankfully still flat stomach. This was absurd. He was a male. What other kinds of magic did the angels do up here that might be affecting his body? He hadn't considered it before but now he wondered if he would die from just inhaling the air rather than being killed by Draco's possessiveness first. "It's not Oliver," Harry said, smiling at Luna with a look in his eye that meant not being Oliver's child didn't mean the child had to be Draco's. There was a good number of other angels that had been eyeing him. "Keep the news from Draco. I still haven't decided what to do with it."

It. Yes, better to think of whatever growing in him as some mutated growth from the result of his rape rather than some mumbo-jumbo soul bond with a merciless angel.

"If I keep it, I sure as hell will not be raising the kid up here. It's been nearly two months now. Draco's sure to be bored of me by now. I can return home and raise it properly. If I don't keep it, there really isn't a need to inform Draco anyway. What are the options for abortion up here? Some magic again?"

**September 03, 2011, 10:53:27 AM**

Luna could feel a headache coming on. That familiar headache now from every time she had to deal with Harry. The man was just so goddamn _stubborn_. She pushed her blond bangs back behind her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger, praying to Vallah for patience.

"Listen to me, dumbass," she ground her words out. "If Draco is the father, I suggest you _**tell **_him before he finds out from some other source. Believe me, angels don't do well with secrets." She certainly didn't like the smile on his face - "And if he's not the father... oh jeez... you better find who _is _and beg him to take you in 'cus if you're left fighting off Draco yourself... well I'm a healer but I can't do much once you're dead."

"I still don't know how you can be so cavalier about how things work around here. Do you realize that Draco could rip your arm off and beat you to bloody pulp with it without breaking a sweat?" She wandered around her office, putting away the various potions and stones she used in her practice. "I mean honestly, Harry - flirting with Oliver, openly defying Draco - from the way you behave, it's like you have some giant death-wish."

She snorted in laughter as Harry carried on with his little spiel. "Draco? Bored of you?" She asked, a smirk on her face. "Please - I've had to stop him from fucking you in my office three times in last four days." She shook her head - _what reality did Harry live in _she wondered. "You, my friend, are no where near close to being set free. So don't even dream about it."

Her patience was pretty much ground into nothing by the time he brought up abortions. "I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm going to say Harry: If you try to get rid of this baby and the father finds out, death will seem like sweet, sweet escape from what the angel will do to you." Then trying to guilt him back into sanity, she slyly added, "And he will probably try to kill me too for keeping his child a secret from him. You don't want to be responsible for my death, do you Harry?"

**September 03, 2011, 11:58:13 AM**

Harry gave a hearty laugh at Luna's sly manipulation. "_Try_ to kill you. Arjun won't let the angel get within a hair's length if he knew harm would come to you. And if it were me... Well, I wouldn't mind dying. Better to die than to stay caged up all day. I don't know how you do it. How you could even think of agreeing to stay here. Being in one place like this... It's killing me inside."

There was a hollow look in his eye as Harry recalled how he had lived before this. Open seas and a full breeze were all he needed or wanted in life. Instead he had been given the skies. Harry shook his head, scratching the back of his neck which for once was not sunburnt anymore.

"And if Draco wants to break off my arm, why not? I would enjoy the look in his eyes every time he sees me and my missing limb. Yes... I think I would enjoy hurting him," Harry gave a short, sharp laugh, looking over at Luna with a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "I'll tell him I'm pregnant like you suggested. But I won't tell him who the other father is. That should drive him mad. Knowing I might have a soul bond with someone else, knowing I might have had sex with another, knowing that he can't hurt me because of the possibility that it might be him."

Harry licked his lips. "I'll even do it here in front of you when he comes to pick me up later so you can see his expression. That should make up for all the rapes you've had to stop." His darks cheeks tinged just the slightest at the memory of being walked in upon. Not a position he wanted to be caught in. And that damned angel had done it despite his protests. And done it another three times as if to prove a point. That he was in control. Harry frowned, turning his head to Luna, a serious look on his face this time.

"I would rather die than bring forth an innocent human to be raised in this godforsaken place under any angel's thumb. Surely a dead father would kill the thing. If you don't research a means for abortion and give me the option, I'll kill myself."

**September 03, 2011, 12:52:16 PM**

_Being in one place like this... It's killing me inside_

And that was the undeniable truth of the matter. Luna might harp on him for hours on end to shape up and fall in line with the angel-culture he was now a part of. But she knew as well as he did that he would never lose that faraway look in his eyes whenever he thought of his old life. He was a free man before Draco got a hold of him – now, he didn't even have control over who had his body; his will meant nothing in this world. Luna had a hard time adjusting to this reality and she came here as a 15 year old girl who went from being dependent on her parents to being dependent on an angel. Harry was an autonomous 27 year old man – she couldn't begin to imagine what the loss of freedom must be like for him.

_Well no point thinking about all that_... she decided grimly. Survival meant living in the present - dealing with reality as it presented itself. And Harry's reality now included a pregnancy. She rolled her eyes as he prattled on about making Draco miserable by not telling him whose child he was carrying. "Keep waving that red flag in front of the bull and you're going to get gored," she warned absently, knowing it wouldn't have much of an effect on him.

"Innocent human baby? Oh don't worry," she said, sitting down next to him with a mortar and pestle - she started grinding some herbs and leaves that would help him deal with the morning sickness. "Your child is going to come out an angel - almost guaranteed to be a blond with white wings. He'll be treated just fine in this world - _you _should be concerned about your own health in case that child turns out not to belong to Draco."

She didn't appreciate how ready he sounded to die. "Honestly Harry - it's not likely this is forever. Even if you have a soul-bond with Draco ... things aren't exactly _warm _between you two are they? I bet he'll eventually get tired of what a pain in the ass you are & let you go," she finished, cheerfully.

Then the sound of the front door opening. Cool air rushed into the office and Luna shivered. Heavy foot-steps came down the hall-way. And then Draco was standing at the entrance to back room.

"Speak of the devil...," Luna muttered under her breath.

"So is he dying?" Draco asked Luna absent-mindedly, his electric blue eyes locked on Harry.

"Well... no...," Luna said, looking uncomfortably at Harry about what to give the angel as an answer. She needn't have worried - Draco was hardly aware of anything apart from Harry and Luna found herself summarily ignored.

In a few long steps, he was closing the distance between them and pulling the man into his arms - with one large hand, he gripped that pointed chin and forced Harry into looking up at him before taking his mouth in a rough kiss. After a few moments, he lifted his head away - satisfied momentarily. "It's good thing you're ok, old man," he murmured, smirking as he flicked his tongue in and out of those soft lips.

_Oh jeez... __**not again... **_Luna immediately knew from the way Draco was looking at Harry that she needed to step in soon or she would be spending a long time sanitizing her table. If it didn't break under them first.

"Ehem...," she cleared her throat loudly, trying to get the angel's attention. "Harry has some news for you, Draco." She turned pointedly to stare at Harry. "Didn't you want to tell him here?"

**September 03, 2011, 11:23:03 PM**

Harry was still turning over the fact that he might have an angel baby bursting out of him in a few months when he heard the thudding footfalls down the corridor. He had grown to recognize it by now but he was still in a bit of a daze about the news to react when the angel came bearing down on him, blue eyes scotching the air between them, locking their lips in a raw kiss. It made his stomach churn as usual and Harry wondered if the thing growing inside him could feel how Harry felt about it. Which was a large amount of disgust coupled with some resignation since he couldn't push the stronger being off.

He frowned as the kiss was broken, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand to get the taste of Draco out. Still, even that action was a step up from the first time they had kissed, when he had tried to bite off Draco's tongue. Unfortunately, just wiping wasn't enough and Harry found his lips being claimed again, this time with tongue action as well. He scowled, two hands moving to Draco's broad shoulders to push the angel off.

"Of course I'm fine. Some bug wouldn't kill me. I'm too good for that. And didn't anyone teach you not to mouth-rape your elders, punk?" The pushing didnn't seem to work and his hands moved to the arms around his waist, trying to pry them off him. He turned to nod at Luna before turning to face Draco, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, I've got some news for you," he said, pausing to watch Draco's face. How long could he hold a silence between them before impatience showed on the angel's face? He smirked, lone green eye dancing in the light as he imagined how the angel would react to the news. Harry suddenly found himself impatient as well. He wanted to see Draco's reaction.

"There's a bug growing inside of me," Harry said, taking in Draco's face. "It's going to make me sicker and sicker in the next few months and sap me off my energy. It's a parasite. I'm going to be bedridden near the end of it and then, like a desperate bid for life, it's going to fight and claw it's way out of me. I might die. It's not uncommon for humans to die from it in Mireu."

Harry paused, shooting Luna a look to stay quiet so he could see Draco's reaction. He turned back to face the angel, grinning. "But don't worry, I won't make you take care of the baby if I decide to keep it. I doubt it's yours anyway."

**September 05, 2011, 02:52:01 PM**

Luna's eyes widened as she heard Harry's little spiel. _That's it... it's official - he wants to die_ There could really be no other explanation as to why he was always trying to anger Draco. Warily, she kept her eyes on the angel - watching him carefully as he tried to process what Harry had said.

Draco couldn't understand what his human captive was babbling about. Parasite? He heard of parasites that lived in cows and sheep - he supposed humans really weren't too different from the rest of those earth-bound herbivorous-types. Then another thought crossed his mind and he got a little green in the face. This parasite. It ... wasn't _c-contagious _was it? He was just about to turn to ask Luna in Harry's brief pause when the brunette started up again.

"A baby?" Draco's mind was reeling. _What did that have to do with the parasite?_, he wondered, more than a little confused. (Draco had never been that good at literary devices - in school, "Language" was his weakest subject. He performed much better in classes like "War Tactics" and till this day his scores went unmatched in the subject of "Brutal Beat-down").

He cleared the cow-like confused expression off his face and turned narrowed eyes onto Harry; they glowed in anger now instead of just the usual lust he felt for the dark human. "What are you saying?" he ground out, holding that chin roughly in between two fingers and tilting his face up to stare into the one green eye. He did not like that self-satisfied smirk at all and barely controlled himself from slapping it right off that pretty face.

"You've let other angels _fuck _you?" Another thought nagged at his mind... _Could Harry in fact have a soul-bond with another angel...?_ He didn't know why the thought bothered him so much. After all, he intended to throw the human away soon enough. Why should he give a shit what Harry did once he'd had his fun?

**September 06, 2011, 01:17:52 AM**

Harry winced, bringing his dark fingers to Draco's light ones and trying to wrest the angel's fingers off his chin. It hurt.

"So what if I've let other angels fuck me? That's about the same amount of courtesy you gave to my body," Harry retorted, dishing out some pain of his own. He frowned, still trying to pull away the fingers. "Let me go."

Harry knew he couldn't let Draco know the truth. And he was old and street-weary enough to be able to lie convincingly. All the usual tells on his face he kept hidden away. If Draco even had the smallest thought that the baby was his, Harry knew he would never be allowed to leave with the child or even attempt an abortion. Luna didn't seem willing to help him research on how to have one so it was best if he found out a way himself. He wasn't going to stay captive up here for the rest of his life. He had a suspicion that a soul-bond might just stop Draco from releasing him.

"I've fucked a lot of humans in my life. Thought I should broaden my horizons a little."

**September 06, 2011, 01:50:51 AM**

Luna winced. _Oh god... This was not going to go well_... She wanted to cower in place when Draco turned those livid eyes at her.

"Is. This. True?" Draco asked her through gritted teeth. "I left you here with him. You were supposed to be watching him!" He screamed, crushing Harry tightly against himself and then shoving him away hard enough so he went crashing into the table.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Harry was a _fucking _moron. Not only did he have a death-wish, he also wanted to kill his unborn child - not to mention he had inadvertently put her in danger too! Luna did not appreciate ANY of those things.

She heard Draco's low growl when she hadn't replied for a moments. "Luna - you tell me right now! Has he fucked other angels?"

She didn't know exactly what to say. Mostly because she didn't _know _the truth herself and either way, she knew the outcome wouldn't be good. For sure the last thing Draco wanted to hear about was Harry spreading his legs for other angels. And obviously, Harry _didn't_ want Draco knowing the child was his. "_Ermm_...," she thought fast on her feet - there was one thing that might distract Draco long enough to avoid someone getting killed here. "Have him touch your wings, Draco! If you have a soul-bond, you will be able to feel his feelings!" _Sorry Harry_... she apologized mentally. _But I don't want either of us getting killed right now 'cus you're too stubborn to realize when you're crossing a fine line..._

**September 06, 2011, 02:01:24 AM**

Harry felt his bones ache at Draco's hard vice grip to his body. He let out a gasp when he was released which quickly turned to a groan as he was hurled against the nearby table. Instinctively, he twisted mid-trajectory, slamming into the table with the side of his waist first. A sharp pain from impacting the table's edge raced through him. Harry winced, wondering why he felt the need to protect the baby anyway. It wasn't like he wanted the kid.

Harry clutched his side, back bent and face crumpled in pain, looking anywhere but at Draco. What right did he have to get so physical? The angel was a big brute. It shouldn't have mattered who's child he was bearing, Draco didn't have the right to just toss him around like a rag doll when he was holding another life inside. The guy would have received a stoning if they were back in their old tribe.

"Hell no, I'm not touching his wings!" Harry shook his head, starting to stumble away from Draco, his inner self rioting to leave the premises immediately. "Touch your damn wings yourself." Harry moved to the other side of the table so there was something in between them. If he touched Draco's wings, then he would be well and truly fucked. Harry's hands went from holding his side to hide behind his back. "Fucking pervert can't even touch his wings himself."

**September 06, 2011, 02:27:04 AM**

Draco realized what Luna had said and turned his attention back to Harry. He winced, feeling much more than a twinge of guilt when he saw how Harry looked to be in real pain. _I shouldn't have thrown him that hard... it could very likely be my child he's carrying inside him._ But goddamn - Harry was really, _**really **_trying his patience. Draco had put up with his constant bickering, his reluctance to open his legs when Draco wanted him... hell he'd even accepted that outrageous flirtation with Oliver.

But this... to be _**his **_captive and claim to be carrying someone else's child? This was just more than Draco could bear.

"Get out of here Luna," he ordered - keeping his eyes locked on Harry as he spoke. He knew the human well enough to know what was happening.

Luna hesitated - she wanted nothing more than to get out of the way of this raging angry angel - but she had to make sure first... "You can't hurt him. He is _with child_. Give me your word you won't physically hurt him."

Draco felt that guilt spearing through it again. "You have it. Now go - lock the door from the outside," he said, blue eyes still watching every single move Harry made.

Harry's safety now assured, Luna did quickly as she was told and slipped out of the room and closed the door behind her, obediently locking it from the outside. Fuck her table. She would get Arjun to build a new one.

Once she had gone, Draco slowly started stalking towards Harry - moving slowly around - trying to corner him. "I want to know why you're doing this...," Draco asked. "Do you think you're helping yourself any by fighting me like this?"

**September 06, 2011, 02:42:32 AM**

Harry frowned as Luna just abandoned him like he hadn't been hurt by what Draco had done. Still, an angel's word was pretty much law, so he knew he wouldn't be hurt even without her presence. He heard the lock click into place and his whole posture changed. Harry's body snapped into a fighting stance, with legs slightly bent for more balance and his hands held out. As Draco stalked closer, Harry moved to place both hands on the table, walking around as the angel moved to keep it between them. If he couldn't be harmed and he kept a hold on the table between them, that meant he could be safe. Somehow.

Harry's eyes flickered to the nearby window, wondering if he could crash through it. He started circling towards it.

"Why am I doing this? You really need to ask?" Harry nearly laughed at that absurd question. "Maybe you should ask yourself who was it that raped me. The only time in my life, might I add. All the other encounters were consensual." There was a spike of mirth in his eyes. Harry watched Draco carefully for any sudden moves, both hands still on the table.

"Imagine if I took the sky from under your wings and said you were never to fly again. That's what you've done for me. I want to return home and sail the seas again. If you let me go back, I'll tell you who else I've slept with because I'm surely not going to touch your wings until you have to physically wrestle me for it. And then the child could be hurt. You know, it could be your child."

**September 06, 2011, 03:01:36 AM**

Draco did _not _like the openly defiant tone in Harry's voice. "Human! Why must you try my anger? Do you think my patience is infinite?" He growled as he listened Harry's explanations - "This is your reality now. You might not want to acknowledge it but humans aren't equal to angels - if you were, you would've been able to stop me from taking you in the first place." It was a dog-eat-dog world and nothing came above survival of the fittest.

Still... it was very likely that the dark man was his soul-bond. Right now, Draco didn't want to consider what that would mean - whether he would even want to keep him. Harry seemed bent on driving him to insanity. But with him possibly carrying their child, Draco knew he couldn't be too rough. He didn't appreciate it though when the human tried to make a deal.

"A bargain?" He asked, mockingly raising his eyebrows. "Is _that _how you think this works?" He clucked his tongue and then with one rough arm, he grabbed the edge of the table and threw it to the side, leaving the space between them empty. "Silly human... so beautiful... but simply fluff for brains."

Then, with speed no human would ever possess, Draco crossed the distance between himself and Harry, wrapping him in the lose fold of his wings as he wound his arms around that slender waist. He didn't try to force Harry to touch his wings - instead, he simply buried his face in that soft dark bed of hair and sighed. "This would all go so much easier if you just submitted..."

**September 06, 2011, 03:16:05 AM**

"If I chopped off your wings, I doubt you would have taken me," Harry grumbled under his breath, still eying Draco closely. He stumbled back when the table suddenly disappeared from under him. Shit. Harry turned to dive for the window when he suddenly felt himself being held again. Draco's touch was gentle and even comforting this time but...

No! Harry growled, quickly bringing his arms in close to his chest to avoid touching the wings wrapped around them. He even pressed closer to Draco so his back wouldn't graze it. Fucking smart angel. The skin on his neck stood as he felt Draco burying his face into his dark hair and sighing. Up close and surrounding them, the wings were even more beautiful. The feathers sparkled and the bones looked delicate but strong. But it was still a prison. Harry scowled at the trap he was in, looking down to see if he could slide out of the angel's arms whilst dodging the feathers. He knew he couldn't break the superhuman hold.

"I am not submitting," Harry said with an angered voice, looking at the length of gold hair trailing down the angel's neck and shoulders. It looked really soft to touch. Harry shook his head. There really was no way out. Unless... Without another moment's thought, Harry bit down hard into Draco's exposed neck as the angel had his face buried in his own dark hair, hoping to shock the angel into loosening his hold so he could run. He couldn't beat the angel at strength, but maybe he had the upperhand at surprise here.

**September 06, 2011, 03:46:23 AM**

Draco was rather shocked and delighted when Harry pressed back up against him. For those few seconds, he could even pretend that Harry wanted to be in his embrace with Draco's wings protectively wrapped around him.

The feeling of Harry in his arms came with the familiar lust surging through him - making his arousal pulse with need to be buried inside the smaller man. He wouldn't normally disrespect Luna by defiling her office... but Harry needed to be taught a lesson. Still, he had to find a way to do this gently. He began to softly caress the brunette's waist - breathing Harry's scent in over and over again.

Draco was just about to kiss Harry when he felt a sudden tearing pain spread through his neck. He let out an angry howl of pain as he realized what had happened. That damn human had _bit _him! Hard! Harry's wings retracted automatically as he tried to deal with the burning sensation in his neck but he somehow managed to keep a grip on those slim hits.

Fine! If that's how Harry wanted it, Draco would _**not **_bother showing him any kindness. He couldn't throw the man onto any flat surface as he used to. But nothing was stopping him from going down himself. So keeping a bruising grip on Harry's hips, he fell onto his back - bringing the human down with him so Harry landed on top of him while Draco took the brunt of the fall. Wasting no time at all, he flipped the human over onto his back - pinning him easily with his much larger frame.

"Why won't you just stop trying?" he asked, as he pulled those rough hands out from between them and pinned them easily above Harry's head.

**September 06, 2011, 05:27:52 AM**

The howling ringing through his ears brought great satisfaction to Harry and he was smirking as his teeth continued holding onto Draco's neck. Sadly, the beautiful wings were retracted. He felt a sudden tightening on his hips and Harry gasped in pain, letting go of Draco's neck where it was a little red.

"Hey! What are you- WOAH!" Harry's body tightened in on itself as he saw the floor fast approaching. It was only the loud thud of Draco hitting his back on the floor and then cold tiles on his own back which caused Harry to open his eyes again.

"Wait. What are you- Stop!" Harry yelled as he felt his hands being pulled out and pinned above him in Draco's grip. He snarled at the angel. "I won't stop! You're an asshole." Harry broke out into his own tribal words, starting to curse Draco to hell and kingdom come, venom in his eyes. He knew what happened after this and no matter how many times Draco did it, Harry would always fight. He blinked a few times, mind clearing for an instance.

"Don't do it! What if you harm the baby?" Harry had no idea how the anatomy of a male carrying a child worked, but that was a possibility and he hoped Draco wasn't willing to risk it. "You're so fucking rough! What if you kill your own child?"

**September 06, 2011, 12:39:33 PM**

"So... it's my child, eh?" Draco asked, grinning at the little semi-admission as he lifted himself far enough from Harry's body to clumsily tug his pants off him. He wasn't stupid though and he made sure to keep the brunette's hands firmly pinned until he had settled himself back in between those long slender legs once more. "Trust me... our baby will be strong. he can take his father fucking his mother," he said, starting to grind his still clothed erection against Harry's inner thighs.

Draco stared down at the human - he really was beautiful, his emerald eyes a stark contrast against his dark skin and his cheeks flushed from the heat created in between them. The black hair was mussed and the curls were still partly blond at the bottom. "I wonder why you ever went blonde - black suits you so much better...," he murmured as he stroked that slender brown throat that was perpetually marked with his bites.

**September 06, 2011, 12:49:10 PM**

"I said 'if', dumbass!" Harry exclaimed, trying to roll away as Draco lifted his body up. "IF. It's not our baby. It's mine and any number of angels I was with when you weren't looking." His attempts at freedom were blocked by the hand pinning him down and he tried squirming up to bite at Draco's arms so he could be released. He felt Draco settle back down and scowled, trying to use his knee to keep the angel away.

"Get lost!" Harry yelled, feeling the angel's arousal rubbing up against him. Harry's forehead wrinkled up as he felt his own cock rising. It was almost a Pavlovian response now whenever he felt Draco's cock touching him at all, his own cock answering by hardening as well. "It might not be your baby, so don't do anything! What if you killed it? The angel will come after you."

Harry glared up at Draco, the light hair almost like a halo around his head. "Well, I like blonde hair! At least, I used to like it. It was different. Then I got here," Harry scowled, craning his neck away from Draco's fingers. "I hate blonde hair now."

**September 06, 2011, 01:17:20 PM**

The blond may have been momentarily derailed from having Harry touch his wings to test if they had a soul-bond - but now, the brunette squirmed underneath him and had mentioned other angels again. Immediately, his anger began to boil again - and those huge wings unfolded themselves to trap Harry in a prison of white. "You really know how dig your own grave with your words," Draco said, smirking as he brought one hand down to kiss the fingers slowly. "Touch it," he ordered lowly, pushing a hand in the direction of a wing but not forcing the contact. They would

He leaned down so he was staring into blazing emerald before his mouth took Harry's in a hard kiss, tongue snaking its way past those petal lips and marking every corner inside. He grinned when he felt Harry's answering arousal in response to his own throbbing erection. "I guess your body wants this sweetheart..." he said, grinding their two lengths together even as his free hand snaked underneath Harry's shirt to caress soft skin and brush against one tiny nipple.

**September 06, 2011, 01:42:02 PM**

Draco's reaction shocked him. He had expected the angel to become pissed off and start hurling him about the room. Instead, Harry's fingers were being kissed. Huh? Harry cocked one eyebrow in puzzlement. Even the way he was being ordered to touch the angel's wings was gentle. In a way. Better than having his hand stuffed against it at least. Still, Harry figured the lack of physical punishment was because of his compromising position. He scowled as their mouths met again, unable to stop the tongue from entering in. He had learnt not to bite when Draco was kissing or the angel would get extraordinarily pissed. Harry gave a small sigh instead, resigned to having his mouth explored like a cave. He used his tongue to try and push the angel's tongue out, stalling on touching the angel's wings.

All he could do was give a muffled noise of protest about how his body wanted this or that. His body wasn't exactly paying attention to what he wanted, not when it was harbouring an illegal immigrant.

Harry's body jerked. His nipple had been grazed and at that surprise of pleasure, his hand landed on Draco's wing. "Mmmph!" Harry squeezed his eyes shut as the lust Draco was feeling flowed through to him. He could feel his own cock starting to leak pre-cum at the added arousal. The feathers were soft to the touch and Harry found himself with the strangest desire to continue touching and running his finger through them. He let out a loud moan against Draco's lips, eyes becoming glazed with their combined lust as he started humping back.

Oh no.

**September 07, 2011, 12:40:41 AM**

Draco's eyes widened as Harry's rough fingers brushed against his feathers. Instantaneously, there was a second set of emotions surging through him - anger... denial... reluctant arousal... He collapsed onto Harry in surprise, crushing that slender body beneath his own large frame. _Was... was that_... Then he was sure. These were _Harry's_ feelings. That was Harry's anger... and his _lust_.

Then a realization. "W-we're soul-bonded," Draco whispered against that long brown throat, blue eyes wide again in disbelief as he tried to grapple with the meaning; it didn't matter that he'd expected this. It still came like a sucker-punch straight to the gut.

Then another realization. This time, he managed to raise himself up enough to stare down into glazed emerald: "You're carrying my child." He growled possessively before leaning down to force his tongue into that delicate mouth and claim everything Harry had to offer. "MINE," he growled again when he pulled away - hands stroking and reaching for every bit of skin under Harry's thin tunic.

The secondary lust in him blazed up as he brushed a nipple once again... _Oh... a little sensitive there, are we?_... Smirking, he pulled away just enough to rip that tunic right off that long thin torso, exposing delicious bronze skin for his eyes. Then he lowered his mouth to that slender neck, kissing a wet trail down to one dusky pebble - he flicked the nub gently with his tongue before settling into a rough suckling as he rocked down below. "Mmm... our child will find his sustenance here, love," he murmured as he switched to the other nipple.

**September 07, 2011, 01:14:15 AM**

It felt too intense. The flood of lust he was feeling, shock as realisation hit Draco, then joyful possessiveness felt like it would all wash Harry away. Harry gasped for air, wondering if it was the heavy frame lying on top of him making it hard to breathe or the fact that his arousal was achingly hard. Still, he couldn't seem to let go of the feathers now that he had touched them. They felt softer than the softest silks he had touched back on Mireu. Harry shook his head. No. He ripped his hand away and it felt like a part of his limb dropping off.

"No! We're not soul-bonded!" Harry continued protesting, his window to flee from this angel infested world becoming smaller with each passing second. "And I'm not carrying your child! It's just a stomach ulcer!"

Harry was silenced by the kiss to his lips and he let out a growl of frustration at having his speech taken away once again. He could feel Draco's hot tongue entering him and he was glad he had taken his fingers away from the feathers. Harry knew he would have exploded from the lust at that moment. As it was, he was panting for air when Draco finally pulled away, his cheeks flushed just the barest under his dark skin.

When Draco started touching his skin under the tunic, Harry became desperate, trying to push the angel away and grappling everywhere until his fingers landed on the wings again. Whether by accident or his body craving pleasure, Harry couldn't tell. But he felt pleasure, letting out a loud groan as the combined lust and the kiss to his dark nipple blasted him as one. "Ah! Draco! Get off! Get off!" Harry cried out as the angel continued to assault his pleasure point, causing him to arch his back, trying to rut against the man. The pleasure was too much. The torture Draco was inflicting on him caused his eyes to fly wildly around the room, trying to find a way of escape, his hand on the wing trying to pry the stubborn angel off.

"I'm not lactating for your child! Get off!"

**September 07, 2011, 02:06:57 AM**

Harry could beg and scream and cry. Oliver could burst through the door. A fucking digible could come crashing through the windows. None of it would matter. Now that Draco knew that Harry was with his child, he was GOING. TO. FUCK. HARRY. It certainly didn't hurt that those stubby brown fingers were still wrapped around his feather and Draco could feel every little delicious thrill running through the slender human's body as he moaned and writhed underneath him.

Those long legs were splayed wide open as the brunette screamed underneath him; Draco knew Harry needed the friction of their bodies rubbing against their bodies as much as he did. And who was he do deny his beautiful little captive...? He slid his own pants off part way - not bothering to take them off completely but enough to be able to fuck Harry without hinderance.

He kissed his way down from those taut nipples, trailing butterfly kisses along the still flat belly. He paused, nibbling at that quivering skin and nuzzling against the warmth, wondering if he would be able to a heartbeat this early on. "M-my child...," he whispered, awed and almost unable to believe that a life _he _had created was now growing inside his beautiful soul-mate. He was going to be a father...

Growling possessively he leaned up again to kiss the brunette roughly once more before he shifted to rest between those slender thighs as he put his mouth at Harry's balls, suckling one and then the other. He let one arm stretch up and graze a hard nipple, before he twisted the little bud around as he tried to bring his lover as much pleasure as he could.

**September 07, 2011, 08:30:35 AM**

Harry heard the rustling of fabric and his eyes darted down, frowning as he took in the sight of Draco's destroyer. Fuck no. He started using the angel's wings as leverage, trying to slide out from under the being as he felt his nipples being let go. He had to get away. Now. Before it was too late. His eyes landed on the cupboard sitting further up along the floor from his head. There were many empty bottles on the lower ones. Harry started to squirm towards them when he felt an overwhelming warmth of happiness flood him.

It made him pause and he looked down to see Draco nuzzling over his dark flesh. The sight of the angel's gold flaxen hair pooling on his taut abdomen with a look of... Paternal pride? Wonder? Amazement? Harry couldn't even begin to describe the feelings flowing through the angel from his wings. It made him pause to wonder why he was fighting the beautiful man in the first place. Their lips met and Harry gave in to the kiss, dazzled by the look on Draco's face he had not known the angel could make. His tongue let Draco enter, entangling briefly with his.

Then Draco ventured down and Harry was hit with why he was struggling and the absurdity of the whole situation. He was not a female! He wasn't supposed to be pregnant. "No!" He yelled, trying to get away once again until his balls were taken into the angel's mouth. He let out a soft gasp of fright coupled with arousal. He didn't trust Draco enough to know that the man wouldn't bite down. Draco had hurt him countless time. Harry's body still quivered with heat though his eyes were now focused on the angel, looking down and hoping something bad didn't happen. He had been knocked up after all. Maybe the angels had a warped view that since he was pregnant, balls were no longer needed. Harry let out a moan as his nipple had trendil of pain travel from it, heightened by the adrenaline pumping through him.

Harry's hands broke contact with the feathers, his fingers running through the angel's soft blond hair and stroking gently, giving the man gentle pushes to release his balls though they did feel good being suckled. He was just too afraid to enjoy it fully.

**September 21, 2011, 10:26:22 PM**

((hi - RP mojo is back - if you aren't too pissed at me for abandoning this for 2 weeks, I can guarantee my attention for the next week or so - I'm gonna try to tempt you with FAST REPLIES GUARANTEED XD - hope it works : ) ))

Draco growled as he felt those rough fingers run through his hair - stroking hesitantly, as if Harry didn't know whether he wanted the blond to continue.

"Foolish little human...," he muttered lowly, as he kissed his way up from the small balls to lavish his tongue on Harry's erect length. "You come when I enter you now - you don't even need to be stroked anymore... And yet, you're still pretending this is all _rape _even though we both know your body craves this." He pulled the decent-sized length into his mouth, running his tongue over the veins along the underside.

Draco's considerable experience in the bedroom allowed him to keep Harry pleasured with his tongue as his hand fumbled in his own pocket, trying to pull out a small jar of salve he kept for just such occasions. With practiced ease, he deftly unscrewed the jar with one hand and then delved his fingers into the sticky goo. He continued sucking as he brought the wet fingers up to trace Harry's secret entrance and then pushed two fingers inside. Without much preamble, he began to pump the fingers inside back and forth, quickly adding a third as he swirled his tongue along Harry's shaft.

His beautiful prisoner should be more than used to it - Harry's passage had to accommodate Draco's impressively long and thick length atleast thrice every night. Often times, he didn't even bother to pull out of Harry while they slept.

Draco glanced up at Harry, wanting to watch those beautiful, delicate features scrunch up in pleasure. _Pleasure that I'm bringing him_... he added satisfactorily in his mind.

**September 21, 2011, 11:03:38 PM**

(No problem! I understood you might have been having a bit of a block so I didn't bother you this time. Can understand how more stress = more block. Glad you got your mojo back!)

Harry's dark skin tinged a little red when Draco spoke about his bodily reactions to the angel. "Hey! It's not like I can control what my body does!" He yelled, feeling more self-control now that his hands were off the wings. "And I'm not little! i have a sizeable cock, thank you." Though yes, it looked smaller than Draco. From certain angles. Well, maybe all angles.

"Ah!" Harry's eyes squeezed shut as Draco took his length into his mouth. He let out a low groan as his sensitive underside was licked, warmth flooding to him from there. Did a small size mean more sensitivity? Harry would never know, but he was fighting back the urge to come as Draco worked him over. A mouth over his cock was always welcome, even if it was belonging to a rapist angel. Could Draco read his thoughts now? He opened his eyes to see if the angel was going to hit him, but saw the angel sliding two fingers into him instead.

"Nngh!" He was glad he had opened his eyes since that warned him of the intrusion, though Draco had done his part as well, tracing briefly. "Draco, wait..." Harry was panicking a little as the two fingers started rubbing his insides back and forth. There was the very smallest of pain now since their nightly activities. The fingers entering him over and over again was a familiar feeling, though there was another emotion accompanying him now. Fear. "I'm with child!" Harry protested as a third finger was added. His hips bucked up a little, cock pressing into Draco's mouth before he fell back after adjusting to the added girth. Harry was panting hard, nipples peaked from the arousal.

Why was he bothered about the extra thing inside him anyway? It wasn't like he really cared whether it survived. Harry turned it over in his mind before coming to the conclusion that he had thought the child would be his ticket out of having sex with Draco. So prolonging its life was a good thing. For now.

His eyebrows knitted and eyes widened as he yelled, Draco hitting a spot inside him which the angel knew well by now. "Off, off!" Harry yelled, hands grasping onto Draco's head and trying to push him off, not wanting to get to the frantic point where his need to get off outweighed his need to push the angel away. It sickened him whenever Draco managed to bring him to that stage. At least, he felt extremely dirty after the deed was done.

**September 21, 2011, 11:33:10 PM**

_I'm with child!_ Draco could hear the panic in Harry's voice as the brunette struggled underneath him. The hands tightened in his hair and Draco growled in discomfort.

"Is that motherly concern for our baby, sweetheart?" he asked, smirking as he started kissing his way up from Harry's erect length. "Or are you just trying to guilt me into stopping this?" he asked, blue eyes hard - he wouldn't put it past his beautiful, lying, conniving little captive to try something so underhanded.

He paused briefly at those perked nubs to pull one and then the other briefly into his mouth, before he painted prominent collarbones with his saliva. Then he reached those full lips, swollen red from his earlier kisses. He explored that mouth again in a long, lingering kiss as he kept pumping his fingers in and out of that passage.

Draco pulled away from the kiss and removed his fingers at the same time, easily settling himself in between splayed brown thighs to rock the head of his erection against Harry's prepared entrance. He stared into the dark face, not pushing in although it was hell on his self-control to be so close and deny himself. Now that he knew Harry was his bonded, he would do his best to treat him well as he deserved.

"After I mated you, your body realized I was your soul-bond and created your womb in your abdomen - it's connected to your passage through another small passage. When I take you, some of my seed leaks into that second passage and then flows into your womb. That's how our child was made," he said, finishing his explanation.

"Don't know the exact details - learned this a couple of years ago in health. But I can't hurt the baby by fucking you like this. Missionary is going to get uncomfortable in a few months when you become bigger... But if you'd prefer, you can ride me instead. But I will have you right now," he added, leaving no room for argument.

**September 22, 2011, 12:11:20 AM**

"It's not motherly concern, that's for sure," Harry panted, fingers relaxing in the angel's beautiful hair as the man released his length. He sank back down with a sigh, wondering why the angel had to have a sex drive so high they had to do it on the floor. He didn't answer if it was to try and guilt Draco into stopping it, letting him infer it himself.

Harry was reclaiming his breath back when he felt one of his nipples being teased. "AH!" he yelled out as the other was yanked as well, his cock hitting up into Draco's stomach as his hips thrusted. The skin of his collar bone was dark, glistening with the fluid Draco bathed it in with his tongue. They were kissing again and Harry let out a loud moan as he felt Draco's fingers diving repeatedly into him. It was extremely hard to deny the pleasure and Harry was a man who craved that. It was only their position that irked him. And his impregnation. And being captured here. And...

Harry's train of thought was broken as their kissing stopped, the fingers leaving his hole. Both combined to make him feel empty and a wince came to his features. It quickly evaporated as he saw Draco settling himself, preparing for entry. He could even feel the head of the angel's cock bumping up against his widened hole.

Harry was breathing hard, struggling to control the urge to release as he felt the cock head brushing up against his entrance repeatedly. It was shameful to admit, but his body had gotten used to the regular takings that it reacted every time Draco's heat grazed up against his hole. The impromptu anatomy lesson was making his body perspire from the thirst of release. His hips were starting to thrust back a little against the cock head, trying to get more in than just Draco rubbing up against him.

"That's good to know," Harry panted, eyes glazed. His cock was leaking a puddle of pre-cum onto his stomach. "You wouldn't want to hurt someone with your horniness." He glared at Draco, hoping the angel got the implication. Harry had stopped struggling to get away. His urge to get off was now greater than the need to escape. Running away with blue balls and then jerking off in public wasn't something he wanted to do. Why was Draco always able to speak so calmly? A light bulb lit in his head.

"I wonder if other angels might hurt your child with their cocks. Would their semen flow in and burn your kid? Do you think?" Harry grinned at Draco.

**September 22, 2011, 12:41:18 AM**

Draco hissed in anger and then thrust roughly into Harry, burying himself to the hilt in one long motion. "You _enjoy _being raped. You should just come out and admit it," he ground out, blazing electric blue eyes pinned on Harry as he started immediately pounding into the brunette. "Here I was... ready to make love to you gently... and what do you do? You throw that _**right **_back in my face." He easily angled his hips prostate - by now he was completely familiar with the contours of that slick, tight passage that gripped his hard length so eagerly.

He leaned down, roughly taking that soft mouth in a bruising kiss and then biting possessively at that long brown throat to leave yet another dark hickey. Then he was staring into emerald once again as he continued pounding into brunette. "You can do say all the mind-numbing stupid things you can think of just to piss off - but the fact of the matter is: I'm your soul-bond. _No one_ can make you feel the way I do. Not to mention you're the mother of my child." He hissed, pushing in once more and then grinding inside.

Then he smirked. Two could play at the game of pissing their mate off. "And... since I'm sure you're curious - I'm going to impregnate you again and again and again... You'll never be without my seed inside you." He continued rutting, building the rhythm up faster and faster so that Harry joggled helplessly in front him.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he commanded throatily, taking a deep breath of Harry's pure sea-breeze aroma.

**September 22, 2011, 01:12:59 AM**

"OW! Shit! Fuck!" Harry yelled as Draco thrust into him in one rough slide. "Urgh!" It didn't hurt as much as it should have, since he had grown used to the size of the angel, but it hurt more than usual. "I don't enjoy being raped!" Harry yelled as he was being pounded into, his flesh hurting a little from the sudden and frenzied taking. His legs were bouncing from the impact and he was trying to brace himself, hands releasing from Draco's hair. Maybe... Maybe if the angel could feel the pain he was feeling.

Harry's hands held onto Draco's wings just as the angel jabbed into his prostate. "AH!" Harry yelled out loud, or at least he would have if Draco wasn't kissing him. The bite to his throat sent him off the edge. He could feel Draco's cock thrusting up into him, both his own pleasure and Draco's mixing into a potent heady inferno. With a loud yell, Harry came, white ropes of cum spurting out and hitting his belly, white against his brown skin. It wasn't fifteen seconds or precisely twenty-eight thrusts later that Harry was rock hard again, his body reacting to the sensation of Draco's cock in him, churning him up inside.

"NO!" Harry roared as Draco spoke of constant impregnations. "Get a fucking pig for your child! I'm not some animal you can breed over and over again!" Harry started whacking Draco on his shoulders, just to annoy him rather than to push him off. His cock had started leaking pre-cum at the thought of Draco's seed inside him all the time despite how disgusted his brain was.

Annoyed that it was probably the only way he could get Draco off and thus stop the assault, Harry reluctantly wrapped his legs around the angel's waist, holding on tightly to his wings again. He was still pissed though and took a large bite into Draco's shoulder.

**September 22, 2011, 01:39:54 AM**

Draco had certainly never felt so much lust in his life for another being as he did for Harry. His ocean blue eyes darkened to almost a cobalt as he started rutting faster and faster, grinding - his hips a blur as he jutted in and out of his infuriating, beautiful love. _Oh gods... it's heaven inside him..._ He gasped, almost collapsing in strength of his desire as Harry grabbed his wings.

He could feel it - Harry's lust was no where near as powerful as what he felt whenever he even picture the brunette laying underneath him. But it added a nice secondary pleasant buzz beneath his own. He had to smirk when the human came in between them - & then was aroused in no time at all. _Silly little human will still try to call this rape..._ He shook his head sarodnically at the thought.

He let out a bark of laughter as the tendrils of Harry's lust grew at the thought of being constantly impregnated. "You just can't win, can you sweetheart?" He asked, smirking at him before leaning down to rain kisses all over that lovely, flushed face before taking those lips again and again.

Fairly soon, he could feel his control begin to slip. He grabbed Harry's erection in the palm of his hand, stroking the brunette off as his own length pistoned in and out of the smaller body. "I'm close...," he warned, bringing his other hand to insistently brush against Harry's nipple as he bit down hard at the junction of shoulder and throat.

Then with another few thrusts, he groaned Harry's name and flooded that passage with his hot release. He collapsed into that warm, reluctantly pliant body beneath him, content for a moment to just enjoy this brief moment of peace before his pain in the ass lover did something else to piss him off.

**September 22, 2011, 02:10:06 AM**

Harry had the urge to punch Draco when he saw the smirking, but before he could react, they were kissing again. He let out a sigh of resignation. For now, he would ride it out. He was still hard, after all The angel was an annoying brat. Harry kept a close hold on his wings so Draco wouldn't hurt him unless he wanted to cause himself pain as well. At least he kissed well. He let his mouth be plundered, using his legs to help the angel along, pressing the male's cock deeper into him so Draco could get off and Harry could stop being bred.

He tried clenching down on the cock in him, joy at his success flooding through when he felt Draco grabbing onto his cock and jerking him off. "Good," Harry muttered in reply to Draco's words that he was close. Then, a sharp cry left his throat and his eyes squeezed shut in exquisite pleasure as he felt his nipple being rubbed at the same time his cock was stroked. The bite on his flesh tripped him over the edge and once again, embarrassingly, Harry had started to come.

"ARGH! I hate you!" He yelled, legs tightening at the erupting pleasure, drawing Draco deeper into him as his darker body writhed beneath the pale angel. His hands were digging into Draco's wings and he loosened his hold a little as the jolt of pain coursed through him. His cock was unleashing its cum, his own walls tightening in response to his second come, inadvertently drawing out as much of Draco's cum as he could give. His body shuddered, trembling as Harry gasped for air, trying to ride out the height of pleasure as best as he could. There was a last jerk of his hips as the last drops came out and he sank back into the hard floor, a little disgruntled as Draco fell down on top of him as well.

Harry took a few seconds to breathe, feeling extremely sleepy now after two simultaneous releases. His attempt at whacking Draco on the shoulder just turned into a pat at his lack of energy. "Get off me. Don't squash the baby. You're too hot," Harry was panting and wanted to feel the cool air of the room instead of the heavy weight of the bigger angel. His legs were too tired to unhook from around the angel though.

**September 22, 2011, 02:30:38 AM**

Draco groaned, enjoying the feeling of his mate lying underneath him, legs still wrapped around his waist in the aftermath of the sex they just shared. In these moments, he could almost pretend Harry was the obedient little submissive he was supposed to be.

Then that annoying grating voice was telling him to get off and the illusion was shattered. Normally, Draco would have ignored him and settled down on top of Harry's slim body, leaving his erection inside to harden so that he could fuck him easily a second time. And a third. And a fourth, if he so desired. Unfortunately they weren't in the privacy of Draco's home at the moment - and he was sure Luna would need the space back soon enough.

Draco was nothing if not unfailingly polite. And it would be rude to continue to use Luna's office as his bedroom.

So he reluctantly pulled himself out of his lover, groaning as his length left that soft warm cavern. He stole one more rough kiss from Harry before he lifted himself away from the dark man, tying his own pants up with a quick twist of fingers. He handed Harry his own pants, smirking a little when he saw the cum that had already started to flow out of that well-used passage and stain the brunette's inner thighs.

"How about we go home and talk this through, baby?" he asked gently as he helped the brunette to his feet, arms wrapped tightly around that thin waist to help him keep steady. "I caught a couple of rabbits this afternoon - think the baby will like that?"

**September 22, 2011, 04:24:19 AM**

Harry let out a sigh of relief as Draco started to shift, all too experienced in what Draco really did. Was the angel doing this to protect the baby? Nah, the angel was too... self-centered to actually bother caring about it. The subsequent pulling out and rough kiss left him a little dizzy for some reason. Maybe it was the separation itself. An effect of the soul bond? Or just the post-ogasm sleepiness? Whatever it was, Harry wasted no time in pulling on his pants, eager to return back to get some sleep. He glared at the smirk on the angel's face, knowing what it was for, but he was too tired to clean the cum up. Besides, it wasn't the first time the angel's sperm would be swimming in him. Nor would it be the last, unfortunately, from the look of things.

Despite what Harry might feel about the angel, he was glad when Draco helped him up. His legs still felt a little wobbly from being spread. He took a deep breath, smacking himself on his cheeks a little to try and wake himself up. He even leaned against Draco's arm until he found he could balance again. The rush of blood to his legs as he stood up left him even more light-headed.

He blinked a few times and took a deep breath before stepping out of Draco's hold, going over to the jug and pouring some water for himself. "Yeah, let's go back," Harry said, reserving not to refer to that place as home. Nothing in this place would ever be his home. "I need to lie down." He took a long gulp before continuing. "And I don't think the baby even has a mouth yet. It won't know what rabbits taste like."

**September 22, 2011, 10:53:29 AM**

Draco quickly pulled the sturdy table back into place. He studied Harry closely as he moved gingerly through the office - his gait was unsteady, as if the brunette was dizzy. Not good when they had a 20 minute walk home. He closed the distance in between them and perfunctorily scooped up the dark man into his arms, enjoying the feeling of his mate's warm body held safely against own.

"For once... don't argue with me and just wrap your arms around my neck, sweetheart," he muttered as he made his way to the door. He twisted the doorknob and then remembered Luna had locked the door from the outside. He rapped impatiently at door and was soon rewarded for his efforts.

Luna took a quick surveillance of her office. She was rather relieved to see there was only minor damage to her office - some files had been knocked off the counter-space, but her table had made it through in one piece. She would ofcourse have to sanitize the whole place again but after all the noise, she was sure the place would look a whole lot worse for the wear.

Luna's eyes slid over to Draco and the dark human in his arms. A small frown of concern crossed her face. Why was Draco carrying Harry? Couldn't the human walk on his own two legs...? "Were you really rough on him?" She asked disapprovingly, quickly closing the distance in between them to place a hand on Harry's forehead. The man was rather warm - but that was to expected after their recent... activities... "Didn't I tell you that you need to be gentle with him while he's in this delicate condition?" She hissed at him.

"I was good - not rough at all," Aya answered moodily and was ignored as Luna examined her patient.

"You ok Harry?" Luna asked in a concerned, almost motherly tone. "Was he too rough? Anything feel weird down there?"

**September 22, 2011, 11:07:38 AM**

"Hey! What are you- No, I can walk!" Harry was already protesting before Draco could tell him not to argue. The world had suddenly left his feet and he was uncomfortably reminded of how he had been brought up here to this forsaken place. He gave a growl of frustration before reluctantly wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. He didn't want to be carried, but he didn't want to pass out on the road home either. And even less did he want to be dropped, so he had given in to touching the angel. Still, there was an odd sort of lurching in his heart, almost like happiness.

He smirked as the doorknob thwarted Draco's plans. It was extremely nice to witness the angel foiled by his own dastardly behaviour. Luna's reaction to opening the door was far too soon. Oh no. Had she been outside all this while? Harry's cheeks became coloured as he recalled how vocal he had been. "Sorry about the room," he muttered before glaring at Draco. "Some people can't keep their cock in check."

Luna's hand on Harry's forehead was cool and he gave a happy sigh before scowling. "I'm not in a delicate condition!" He yelled, starting to struggle to get down. He was a man! Who used "delicate" to describe a man?

"Yes, I'm fine," Harry said, trying to plant two feet on the ground. Then, a bright idea struck him as he realised where this would lead. He stopped struggling in Draco's arms.

"No, no, I'm not fine," he said, placing Luna's hand on his forehead and plastering a woe-be-gone look on his face. "Draco was too rough! He tossed us to the ground and did it there. My back aches; my bum aches; my arms ache; my legs ache. I'm aching everywhere and it's all his fault because he can't keep his cock in check. What if I've lost the baby?" Harry gave Draco a glare. "What if the baby's dead thanks to you? Huh? What are you going to do? Can you bring it back to life, Mr Angel?"

He turned to Luna with pleading eyes. "Tell him not to have sex with me until the kid is born. You know how rough he is!"

**September 22, 2011, 11:47:47 AM**

Draco rolled his eyes at the dramatics - "Milk it some more, why don't you?" He muttered, a little irritated. He turned to Luna, feeling rather like the whole situation was very unfair. "I was _trying _to be gentle with him - I even offered to let him choose the position," he protested in his own defense. "And would he let me be nice to him? Hell no! He brought up some other angel in the middle of our love making!"

Luna rolled her eyes at the two of them. Gods... how these two were ever joined in a soul-bond she would never know. "You're fine," she told Harry dryly - her concerns displaced more by the brunette's own obviously faked behavior rather than anything Draco said.

"But this doesn't mean you can just have him anyway you like," she added, turning to Draco - "Be gentle with him - pregnant males should be treated even more delicately than female. His body wasn't exactly designed to carry a child - it just up and grew a womb when you had him. So be nice." She finished.

**A/N:** So that's the start! Hope you guys liked it! I've done a bad thing & not told SL this fic is up right now (I'm an awful person). But wasn't their writing absolutely amazing? I have such a great time writing with them.

(PS: This is how private SL is: I don't even know their gender & we've been writing together since September 2011. Frustrating? A little bit!)


End file.
